


Change

by ZSSamus



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, End of the World, Other, Samus goes by the name SA-X, was a paper for school so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSSamus/pseuds/ZSSamus
Summary: "After the end of the world, how do we rebuild?"





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was a paper for English class, not perfect. The prompt wasn't easy but oh well.

Mars, Solar System, Milky Way Galaxy 1700 hours, Day 745. A few days ago we have lost contact with the Olympus, however, commander Adam Malkovich reports that we have received a transmission. Though, it is scrambled and only made out the few last words: “Do not return here.” Me, as well as some of the troopers are concerned with those words, but the commander ignores it. Those were orders, and he had to follow them. So do we.

1100 hours, Day 762. It has been around two weeks since we had lost contact with our homeworld. Not even the troop’s family members answered their calls. Most of our group was concerned. But once again, our commander decides to ignore it. His stubbornness is widely known, he will always do as told. Even if such thing might be wrong. Some troopers want to approach him, but now is not the time. We must be patient, and hopefully he will realize that something must be wrong on Earth.

1300 hours, Day 784. The many attempts to send transmissions to Earth have failed. Many consider the worst. However, Anthony, a colleague of mine, and I are skeptical. Perhaps a major power outage, or extreme weather blocking signals. The troop is getting uneasy and are unhappy with our leader’s decision to remain here. He does not change his mind very easy, though. So it may be a while until he finally breaks.

1200 hours, Day 798. Commander Malkovich has ordered us to prepare to disembark on a return journey to Earth. We must wait a few days to make sure we are all ready for the trip, and that our ships have enough power. He said that if there is a serious situation, we will immediately return back here. This will be the last logbook I make for a while until we return here. This is Trooper SA-X signing off.

“Sir, we have reached Earth’s atmosphere. We are detecting high amounts of toxicity in the air, should we wait to engage?” Commander Malkovich paused for a bit, and replied, “How high are the levels?” A trooper runs another quick scan and replies blankly. “Air levels at Category five, everywhere. However, in the Americas there’s a large amount of radiation. Eurasia and Africa have large amounts of ash polluting the air.” Hearing that, he lowered his head slightly. Looking outside the ship, it is clear the planet is suffering. How could this happen in such a short time span, I do not know. Meanwhile, other troopers are trying not to break down at the thought of their loved ones.

“In a week’s time one squadron, including myself, will go down to the Olympus.” Malkovich stated, “We will find out the situation there. The rest of you will remain on thek moon base I give the word. Understood?” The crew replied with a sharp ‘yes sir’. I knew that my squad would be going in. We were top in our class, and we always got the job done. He knows that. I cannot imagine what we will be getting into.

The week never went by so quickly. Soon, packed with two month’s supply of food and water, we took off to what once was our home. It was the afternoon when we landed at Olympus, and everything seemed alright. Except there was no answer to our request to land, no troopers coming to ask for clearance, nobody patrolling the sector. Everything seemed lifeless. Testing the air once again, the levels of radiation were lower than some other parts of the continent, but we were still ordered to keep our suits on at all times. “Trooper GF-01, GF-04, GF-07, AH-X and SA-X will be going forward with me,” our commander stated, “The rest will remain here and keep watch. Report any usual activity immediately.” With that, we set off to the main HQ. The walk would be short, but that didn’t make it any less uneasy. I remember being here, greeted by many when I arrived, them escorting me to the sector I needed to be. Looking down at the ground, I noticed skid marks. The vehicle was in a hurry. The others took notice of it, too.

The building we attempted to get into was locked. Not even Adam’s card could unlock it. Only from the inside. I heard that the lockdown procedure was only used for high threats, and clearly I can see why. Luckily, he knew another way to the HQ. Another building wasn’t locked, so we went through that instead. On first glance, we can see that it tried to lock down, but it was far too late. Inside, the entire squad just paused for a moment. GF workers, some not even troopers. All fallen. Scattered gas masks on the floor. There must’ve been little warning.

Adam ordered us to check for any life signs. All came out negative. We couldn’t do anything. We had to move on. As we continued, the outcome of many of the Fed’s workers were clear. Even if some had escaped, where would they go? No matter how secure a building is, it cannot seal away the harmful atmosphere forever. If it did, they would surely run out of oxygen anyway. We made it to the HQ and it was surprisingly unsealed. There are no signs of anyone in here. Most likely evacuated. Overlooking previous transmissions to other bases, everything becomes clear.

They saw this coming. The Federation Council had to have escaped, but to where? One report, made Anthony and I question why we worked for the Fed. They saw this coming, and did not tell anyone. Wait, what about the public? As if he read my thoughts, the commander spoke. “Return to the ship, we will search for survivors.” With that, we returned to the ship and flew over a nearby town. Whatever has hit here, it was disastrous. Businesses, schools, homes, destroyed. Few do stand, but with heavy casualties and in fear of the buildings collapsing, we avoided them.

Our search was unproductive, no survivors found, but there has to be some. There has to be. I can hear the faint sobs of the troop, realizing what their fate could’ve been. Hours passed. Nothing was found. Anthony broke off with the troop without anyone looking, which was odd. Usually nothing slipped past Adam. He came back in a hurry. “Sir,” he said, “I think I found some survivors, but they aren’t going to be easy to remove.” Ignoring the fact that he left without orders, commander Adam told him to lead the way. What we encountered was a badly injured house, it looks as if it’ll fall by the slightest touch.

“You certain there are people here?” Adam said to him, curious. “Yes, I heard them myself, in the basement.” The commander ordered one of the troopers to check the air once again, just in case. This part of town has a level of Category 2, still bad, but if we pull the ship in close we can get them in before it does them any harm. He gives those on our ship to pull in closer and we’re reminded to tread lightly. Shards of broken glass scatter along the floor, along with many of their previous belongings. The basement doors were tightly shut from the inside, so Adam knocked and talked to see if people were actually here. “Hello, anyone here? This is Adam Malkovich of the Galactic Federation, commander of the Mars squad.” It was silent for a moment, then a man’s voice spoke up. “Get away, we don’t want your kind here.”

Did they have something against the Federation? Normally people weren’t like this. Odd, very odd indeed. “Sir, we just want to help evacuate you and whoever else is in there,” he stated. The man did not respond. Without permission, I spoke up. “I understand your feelings toward us, heck I question my authority… But trust me. We really want to help you, so would you please open the door and come with us?” A moment passes, and I feel the floor tremble a little, as if a sign of warning. The door opens, along with the man, a woman, and a child appearing to be around the age of eight.

Hurrying outside, the ground shakes more this time and a few pieces from the roof crumbles down. We all have to get out, fast. Quickening our movements seemed to make it worse, the building was falling at the seams. We barely made it out, for the top portion fell and blocked the doorway. Thank goodness. With everyone on the ship, we set back for the moon base. We asked them a few questions after giving them a meal and time to contemplate the situation.

Apparently, nobody knows how a nuclear attack struck the Americas, though there are some speculations. Many of the volcanoes along the Ring of Fire have erupted, causing drastic changes in the East, especially the climate. The family had a younger child, but due to the air, it ended up not surviving. Expressing condolences, I along with a few others want to comfort them, but we have bigger things to do.

1500 hours, day 843. After finding and rescuing a family in a destroyed town, we realized that there is a possibility of survivors. Many search and rescue teams were sent to Earth and we were glad to have saved over 400 people and counting. Adam has taken over the Federation, and has a plan to return to Earth once it is suitable to live again. It will take many years until then, but we have trust in him. We will help our old home rise from the ashes. This is SA-X, signing off.


End file.
